


A Love/Dislike Relationship

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Jenny and Vastra's relationship and power dynamics, set post-Deep Breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love/Dislike Relationship

“Madame,” Jenny begins, tone patient, as it often is. As it often must be—so few humans could or would put up with Vastra's failings, she suspects, despite how good Vastra is to her, and for her. “Have you noticed a bit of friction in our relationship, lately?”

Vastra cocks her head to one side. “Should I be using more lubricant, my love? You know you need only ask.”

“The sex is fine,” Jenny says bluntly. Brilliant, as it happens. To the point where she's getting a bit shaky in the knees just watching Vastra moisten her lips with her tongue as she waits for Jenny to continue. “It's just that you sometimes seem to forget that I'm your wife.”

Vastra looks back at her, still puzzled. “Do you refer to our dalliance with Ms. Oswald? I know you were hesitant at first, but you certainly were enjoying her company by the end of the evening.”

Jenny closes her eyes, inhales. She waits until she has composed her thoughts in such a way as they cannot possibly be construed as an innuendo, then exhales. (She has been practicing holding her breath). “What I mean, madame, is that you treat me like your maid, even when you don't have to.”

Vastra bows her head, abashed. “Habit is a strong monster for one so old. Is there anything I can do?”

“You could start by making tea every once in a while,” Jenny says. “It's no harder than what we do in our laboratory.” They share a smile as Vastra stands and they head to the kitchen. “I'd better make sure you don't burn down the kitchen,” she teases, and if she suspects that this way will feature more amusement as they wait for the kettle, well, she would prefer Vastra treat her as an equal, not a superior. Jenny finds it hard to stay angry at Vastra very long. She may not always like her partner, but she always loves her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I heard that line from Jenny, I knew I had to do something with it.
> 
> Also, who knows how long Clara spent at Paternoster Row...and what she got up to?


End file.
